Operative Book
by ZammiewithalotofPercabeth
Summary: It's the holidays and Operative Book has just been created by the one and only Liz Sutton (with help from Cammie Morgan, Bex Baxter and Macey McHenry). Used only by the spy world by the way. Meaning they can talk about random spy things without being scared of getting hacked, unless Liz decides to hack into your messages. Full Summary inside, spies. ZAMMIE! But not too fluffy R&R!


**Summary:**

_It's the holidays and Operative Book has just been created by the one and only Liz Sutton (with help from Cammie Morgan, Bex Baxter and Macey McHenry). Used only by the spy world by the way. Meaning they can talk about random spy things without being scared of getting hacked, unless Liz decides to hack into your messages. Only she knows how to hack (Along with Cammie, Bex and Macey). Not even Jonas can hack into it or the CIA. So its safe. Conversations between them and statuses, and what's up with the gossip this summer. _  
_Will they finally admit they like each other (and who is __they__). What's the couples relationships and who's with Macey (if she even is with anyone). Where will they visit? And has little Zachy been doing some seriously scary stalking?_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Usernames:**

_Chameleon- Cammie_

_Proud_to_be_British- Bex_

_MakeoverXQueen- Macey_

_Blonde_Geek- Liz_

_I'm2Goode- Zach_

_Greek_God- Grant_

_Hacker- Jonas_

_HottStuff- Nick_

_(With special guests along the way)_

**Statuses:**

_Chameleon: Oh My Gosh, in Nebraska, milking cows. I'm at the peak of my life time, like seriously. (Please note my sarcasm)_

_Proud-to-be-British: BAXTER MANSION!_

_MakeoverXQueen: Shops, shops and oh my god guess what MORE SHOPS! Love the summer, hope the bodyguards can keep up with the amount of clothes I'm buying._

_Blonde_Geek: Some of the conversations on Operative Book are disturbing…._

_I'm2Goode: *Smirk*_

_Greek_God: Thinking of something to put as a status, any ideas?_

_Hacker: How the heck do you hack into these messages, Liz help me already._

_HottStuff: Really, Grant?_

* * *

**MakeoverXQueen has made a group conversation.**

_Makeover Queen has logged on_  
_Chameleon has logged on_  
_Proud-to-be-British has logged on_  
_Blonde_Geek has logged on_

MakeoverXQueen: Hey guys, long time no see

Chameleon: Macey its only been 19 hours 37 minutes and 47 seconds

MakeoverXQueen: Details, details…

Blonde_Geek: Hi guys

Proud-to-be-British: Hello my people

Chameleon: Oh my God, what is up with Zach's status and 'my people'?

Proud-to-be-British: Wait let me go see

Chameleon: Okay Bex *little waves/hand motion*

Proud-to-be-British: Oh EM Gee! He is always bloody smirking, even on the bloody internet. That's actually quite scary and weird. And yes 'my people'

Chameleon: Yeah, he always and I mean always smirks, its actually frightening. And why are we your 'people'?

Proud-to-be-British: I don't know what you see in that guy Cams, he is so cryptic and weird, no offence to him, but he won't see this unless he is actually in the conversation at the moment so it doesn't matter. And yes you're my people because…well BECAUSE!

Chameleon: I don't see anything in that guy Bex, you've got the wrong end of the stick. There is absolutely nothing going on between me and that Blackthorne Boy. And exactly, you don't have a reason to call us your 'people'

Proud-to-be-British: Don't lie to yourself Cam, you're only hurting yourself. And I do have a reason, its because I'm bloody British

Chameleon: *Raises eyebrow* Then I must be a very good liar if I can lie to myself because as far as I can tell I can detect no lie. And because you're British isn't a goode enough reason.

MakeoverXQueen: You guys do know you're having 2 conversations at once *raises eyebrow*

Proud-to-be-British: Oh…We are aren't we…..

MakeoverXQueen: *Rolls eyes* And I'm the new one **(AN/ This is summer after 'Cross My Heart and Hope To Spy')**

Blonde_Geek: CAMMIE!

Chameleon: What?! Is someone hurting you? Is someone getting hurt? Are you hurting someone? If so, who are you hurting? And if you are hurting someone Bex will be really proud! WHAT!?

Blonde_Geek: No none of those

Chameleon: WHAT! LIZ!

Blonde_Geek: Did you see what you did!?

Chameleon: WHAT! LIZ WHAT IS IT!

Blonde_Geek: Let me quote it for you

Chameleon: WHAT! Liz what is it already

Blonde_Geek: You wrote and I quote 'And because you're British isn't a goode enough reason.' Copy and Pasted it.

MakeoverXQueen: And what was that about you saying you didn't like him *Raises eyebrows*

Proud-to-be-British: Haha, do you know how bloody funny that is Cam, ROFLMAO

Chameleon: I was just a spelling mistake guys god…..

Blonde_Geek: No look, it's Zach's last name :D

Chameleon: Oh I see why Bex is ROFLMAO-ing. Still its just a spelling mistake.

MakeoverXQueen: Cammie, Cammie, dear young Cammie. You spelt his last name in a sentence its obvious you like him

Chameleon: You guys are taking this way too seriously, I got to go milk some cows now. Bye!

Blonde_Geek: Bye Cammie! Come online later

Proud-to-be-British: Bye!

MakeoverXQueen: Excuses, excuses….

_Chameleon has logged off_  
_I'm2Goode has logged on_  
_Greek_God has logged on_

Greek_God: Hey Liz, Macey, Zach, REBECCA!

Blonde_Geek: Grant! Run hide. NOW!

Greek_God: Why?

Proud-to-be-British: What the bloody hell did you just call me Grant

Greek_God: Rebecca, why?

MakeoverXQueen: Grant you'd better run now!

I'm2Goode: It was nice being your best friends for like years and all man, but prepare to die. Don't worry I'm sure Bex will send you home in a box to spare you some mercy, but you'll obviously be dead.

Greek_God: What are you talking about

I'm2Goode: *facepalm*

Proud-to-be-British: Grant prepare to die!

_Proud-to-be-British has logged off_

Greek-God: What! Why?

Blonde-Geek: You called her 'Rebecca' Grant, you're dead

Greek_God: OH EM GEE! I'm dead

I'm2Goode: She's all the way in England anyway right so she can't come to America in such short notice

Greek_God: Yeah, I suppose you're right

I'm2Goode: I always am

Greek_God: WHAT HAPPENED TO ALWAYS BEING RIGHT

I'm2Goode: What?

Greek_God: She outside my windo-!

_Greek_God has been disconnected_

I'm2Goode: How did she do that!

MakeoverXQueen: She has her ways…

I'm2Goode: WOW…..Anyway where's Cammie I thought she would be here on this conversation

MakeoverXQueen: Why do you want to know Zachary?

I'm2Goode: Oh you know…..

Blonde_Geek: Actually we don't know

I'm2Goode: ….

_Hacker has logged on_

Hacker: ELIZABETH SUTTON, TELL ME HOW TO HACK INTO THE CONVERSATIONS NOW!

MakeoverXQueen: Well hello to you too *Little hand motion*

Hacker: Oh right hey Macey, Zach

Blonde_Geek: Hey Jonas *little wave/ hand motion*

Hacker: LIZ! Just tell me already! Please *puppy dog eyes*

I'm2Goode: *Smirk*

MakeoverXQueen: OH EM GEE! Zachary get the heck out of here!

I'm2Goode: Nope, I'll wait until Cammie comes *smirk*

MakeoverXQueen: GO AWAY! Ewww….

I'm2Goode: *Smirk*, *smirk* and guess what *smirk*

MakeoverXQueen: Eww….

_Chameleon has logged on_

Chameleon: Hey, has Zach logged off yet, I think he has, I've been waiting for him to go offline. He creeps me out *shudders*

MakeoverXQueen: *burst out laughing and can't stop, now uncontrollably laughing* Haha, Oh EM gee! Cammie I love you for saying that.

I'm2Goode: Hey Gallagher Girl

Chameleon: Shoot, opps did he read what I said. Opps anyways…. I got to be somewhere that isn't here. Bye Macey, Liz and Jonas, Zach *cringe*

_Chameleon has logged off_

I'm2Goode: Why'd she cringe?

MakeoverXQueen: No idea…..

Blonde_Geek: Haha, omg, so funny *wipes away tears*

Hacker: LIZ! Tell me how to hack in the conversations already please

Blonde_Geek: No.

Hacker: Yes, please Liz. Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please please, please, please, please, please, please ,please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please,

Blonde_Geek: No! I already ready told you NO!

_Proud-to-be-British has logged on_  
_Greek_God has logged on_

Proud-to-be-British: Hey, I'm at the BAXTER MANSION!

I'm2Goode: HOW?

Proud-to-be-British: I have my ways…

Blonde_Geek: Let's get down to business; how much pain did you cause him

Proud-to-be-British: Gave him a black eye, broken arm, a lot of bruises and a couple of scratches

Greek_God: It hurts so bad…..

MakeoverXQueen: Well at least you're not dead, she at least spared you so be thankful…..the last person who called her 'Rebecca' wasn't so lucky….

I'm2Goode: Holy shit

Blonde_Geek: Yeah…..

Proud-to-be-British: Well at least it's nothing serious

MakeoverXQueen: Yeah it's a really big achievement

Hacker: Please Liz…

Blonde_Geek: NO!

Proud-to-be-British: Is he harassing you Liz, I could go kick so bloody ass for you if you like 2 guys taken out in one day, got to be a new record right? And then if Mr. I-smirk-a-lot starts with Cam I can go bloody injure him, perfect now I'm going to need a couple of thin-

Hacker: No! Please don't hurt me I'll stop now!

Proud-to-be-British: *grumbles* You just had to ruin my bloody fun now, didn't you *Glares at Jonas* *looks happy* Oh well there's always Zachary here. *Looks evilly around the room for things*

I'm2Goode: Whoa, Bex calm down.

MakeoverXQueen: You do know that making Bex angry then telling her to calm down is just like stabbing her then telling her to stop bleeding *facepalms and rolls eyes*

Blonde_Geek: Yay! We finally have an example to tell people when they make Bex angry then try to calm her down. When did you figure that out?

MakeoverXQueen: Don't know it just came to me

Proud-to-be-British: That is bloody amazing!

Blonde_Geek: I know right…I need to write this down somewhere

MakeoverXQueen: Why thank you very much you two :D

I'm2Goode: I don't think Cammie's coming back so Bye!

_I'm2Goode has logged off_

Proud-to-be-British: What's that about

MakeoverXQueen: Oh he was waiting for Cammie to come on and when she did she went straight back offline because Zach was online. She even cringed when she said bye to him, weird right?

Proud-to-be-British: Its not that weird, I know why. I'll tell you tomorrow, but I've got to go now. BYE!

MakeoverXQueen: Bye Bex!

Blonde_Geek: BYE!

Proud-to-be-British: Oh yeah, and if that Jonas kid starts harassing you just text me and I'll be right over there to hurt him, okay.

Blonde_Geek: I'll keep that in mind

_Proud-to-be-British has logged off_

Hacker: OH MY GOD! I'm leaving just in case, so bye Liz, Macey, Grant

Blonde_Geek: Bye!

MakeoverXQueen: Meh!

Greek_God: Bye man!

_Hacker has logged off_

MakeoverXQueen: I should probably go, got a couple more shops to visit. Bye guys :D

Blonde_Geek: Have fun shopping. I should probably go to, going to read some more disturbing conversations on Operative Book. Bye!

_MakeoverXQueen has logged off_  
_Blonde_Geek has logged off_

Greek_God: So that's how it is, leave Grant on his own. Fine then!

_Greek_God has logged off_  
_HottStuff has logged on_

Hottstuff: Awh! NO! I missed the conversation. Oh well…..

_HottStuff has logged off_  
_Chameleon has logged on_

Chameleon: Awh! The one time Zach isn't on, everyone's gone….. I feel like such a loner now…

_I'm2Goode has logged on_

Chameleon: Shit!

I'm2Goode: Hey Gallagher Girl :D

Chameleon: AH! STALKER ALERT! Help where's my phone scroll…scroll… scroll… Come on where's Bex's number….

I'm2Goode: Wait, Stalker?

Chameleon: *Searches for Bex's number while typing* GRANT TOLD ME EVERYTHING! The securities at my house are being updated now!

I'm2Goode: Damn, Grant is so dead!

Chameleon: Bye! I Called Bex, you better watch your back Blackthorne Boy.

_Chameleon has logged off_

I'm2Goode: Oh shit!

_I'm2Goode has logged off_

* * *

**Hey guys this is just an idea that popped up into my head, how'd you like it. By the way I'm 100% ZAMMIE shipper. So this will be a ZAMMIE but not too much fluff I absolutely HATE PDA *shivers***

**So please R&R or I might just cut it here and make it a one shot but I want to add some chapters where it isn't on the website 'Operative Book' (Facebook).**

**~DKST (My initials)**


End file.
